


Good to be Alive

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song Inspired, The Skeld (Among Us), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Even throughout tough times in the skeld, and everywhere else in the galaxy, Miyo Yonaga (aka; Yellow) always finds a way to encourage his friends and fellow crewmates to stay happy and positive.All except for Akihiro Kuzuryu (aka; Purple), who remained hopeless and gloomy at his role on the skeld.Eventually going for a 2-Week Vacation back on Earth, and heading to different countries, slowly but surely, everyone fell into deep despair.All except for Miyo, who knows that deep down, there will always be a rainbow at the end of a storm.Inspired by the Among Us song, "Good to be Alive" by CG5
Relationships: Crewmate & Imposter (Among Us), Purple & Yellow (Among Us), Purple/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Good to be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a song made by CG5, called "Good to be Alive"
> 
> In here, this features (almost) all of the characters from the original song, but with fanmade names, and not just color-coded ones.
> 
> This is also labeled as a Yellow Crewmate x Purple Imposter story, if you want to see it as one.
> 
> Diclaimer: Among Us belongs to Innersloth and Puffballs United
> 
> Warning: This story contains loads of minor character death, but with an eventual happy ending.

Sometime in the middle of space, 15-year old Miyo Yonaga happily watched as the spaceship he's in move across the entire galaxy.

Among his friends, Miyo is known as the Ultimate Photographer, since he enjoys taking photos everywhere he goes.

"Come on guys!", the yellow crewmate smiled in his typical bubbly manner, "Pack your bags, and don't be late!"

As the skeld spaceship was a few minutes close to earth, Miyo continued to bounce around and encourage the other crewmates within the skeld to be just as enthusiastic like him.

He continued to encourage everyone to get up and get ready for their vacation on earth, eventually making ways to Akihiro Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Astronomic Leader.

"Hey Akihiro!!", Miyo said, playfully pouncing onto the purple skeld driver.

Akihiro sighed in complete annoyance, groaning in slight anger while he helped his yellow crewmate up.

"Look here Miyo… Just because we're having vacation back in our home planet, doesn't mean you get to play around and annoy the heck out of people!"

Even with those words, the Ultimate Photographer didn't seem to mind, because all he did was bounce around Akihiro while he was driving the skeld to earth.

The Ultimate Astronomic Leader sighed, and just continued to drive towards earth.

~~~

Finally, the time has come.

As the skeld arrived onto the floor of the earth, specifically a wonderful field with lovable creatures surrounding the area.

"Whoa~!", Miyo gazed upon their arrival when the skeld doors opened up for everyone to head out.

Happily bringing the other Ultimates to check out the beautiful scenery, almost everyone gazed up to look at how everything was doing.

"I'm so happy to survive all these trips with all of you guys!! And I couldn't have done it better with anyone else but all of you!"

The cyan and red crewmates, named Chizu and Impu respectively went over to where Miyo was at, feeling the sun touch their soft faces.

"You know what, Miyo?", Impu smiled gently in satisfaction.

"You're definitely right!", Chizu added, "We couldn't make it this far without your encouraging positivity."

The trio of crewmates smiled, all while the others were just coming out of the skeld and looking at the scenery after not seeing it for quite some time.

"Now come on guys!", the Ultimate Photographer cheered, "Let's go explore!"

"Yeah!!"

Everyone proceeded to run out of the skeld, and into a nearby place to settle on a lovely picnic.

Akihiro simply watched from the exit of the ship, looking at everyone in a very bitter tone.

"Yo! Akihiro!", the Ultimate Biker, named Daiki ran back towards the Ultimate Astronomic Leader, feeling all pumped up from Miyo's cheerful encouragement.

The purple leader looked at the blue crewmate, glancing at him bitterly, before glancing back at everyone at the picnic.

"Is something wrong dude?", Daiki tilted his head in confusion.

Akihiro sighed.

But just as he was about to respond, Miyo bounced in, "Come on you two! Everyone is waiting for you both to start the lovely picnic!"

While Miyo was naively waving at the two, Daiki slowly turned to the completely annoyed Akihiro.

"You coming or what?", Daiki asked with loads of concern.

Akihiro simply nodded, "Fine… But only because Miyo convinced me to do so."

Before he went down and off the skeld, the Ultimate Astronomic Leader quietly whispered to the Ultimate Biker, " Once we head to Italy, I'll tell you everything."

Then, both Akihiro and Daiki met up with Miyo and the others shortly after.

~~~

For the first few days, Miyo and the others traveled through loads of places on earth for their week of vacation.

Miyo happily explored it all with his friends and crewmates, such as Japan, France, Canada, and so much more!

Once they all head to Italy, Daiki met up with Akihiro nearby the Pompeii tourist attraction, still looking worried for why the purple crewmate was the only one not looking very happy, even with Miyo's encouragement.

"Akihiro?", Daiki approched, "What was it that you wanted to tell me back in that picnic?"

Akihiro looked around, checking if anyone else was there when he is going to say it.

"If this is about Miyo, then please tell me!"

The purple crewmate gazed high up at the foggy sky, wondering what will happen in the upcoming future.

"Come on Akihiro. At this point, everyone is worried for you. I don't know about Miyo, but everyone here is very-!"

Then, out of anger, Akihiro ended up kicking Daiki into the lava, where the Ultimate Biker ended up getting knocked out, and no longer with him.

 _"Pathetic…"_ , Akihiro thought to himself, _"Does this have to be like this Daiki?"_

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice from a distance.

"Akihiro~!!"

Miyo happily waved from the short distance from where Akihiro knocked Daiki into the lava.

To his fear, Akihiro tried to keep things cool, simply by angrily pushing Miyo away.

"What do you want Miyo?!", he bitterly growled.

Like usual, Miyo chuckled naively, "Sorry Akihiro. Just wanted to show you these lovely pictures I took with you and Daiki in it!"

Akihiro's eyes slightly widened, was Miyo hearing his conversation with Daiki the whole time?!

"Speaking of which, where is Daiki?", the Ultimate Photographer bubbly looked around.

Beads of sweat started to form from the purple crewmate's face, feeling like he was going to get caught for pushing the blue crewmate in the lava.

"W-Why you ask that all of a sudden, Miyo?"

Miyo simply giggled, "I overheard your conversation, and I wanted to see how you two are doing!"

Akihiro looked around, before immediately leaving Miyo all by himself.

The yellow crewmate himself just stayed there, smiling.

"So hardworking as always!", Miyo smiled gently, "Glad to see him open up to Daiki!"

Just as Miyo was heading back to where he came from, the spirit of Daiki watched from afar, worried for the bubbly yellow friend for what Akihiro did.

"Oh Miyo…", Daiki muttered fearfully, "Please go easy on him, Akihiro."

~~~

Still heading to loads of places in their final day of their earth-section of their vacation, Miyo continued to watch as everything around him was filled with life and happiness.

As he watched the explosion of the volcano eruption nearby, locking his lovable gaze upon it.

"Excuse me? Miyo?"

Chica, the Ultimate Dairy Chef slowly approached the happy-go-lucky yellow crewmate, with shaking legs.

Miyo proceeded to turn around with his generic smile, "Hello Chica! How have you been?"

The orange crewmate wasted no time in grabbing the yellow crewmate, and ran straight back to the skeld.

Once there, the Ultimate Detective, being Nori Saihara, was looking up on those who were considered missing.

"So, what do we got Kana?"

The Ultimate Flute Player, named Kana Akamatsu, observed the brown crewmate's bulletin board, knowing about the sudden disappearance of Daiki, as well as the sudden deaths of Impu and Chizu.

"Well, we know that according to Akihiro, that Daiki went somewhere by himself back in that Pompeii site, Impu was found dead nearby a forest, and Chizu was dead on the rooftop of that hotel we were all staying in."

The brown crewmate nodded at his white crewmate bestie, checking out his notes, "Not to mention that Miyo was too oblivious about this. But I just think it's simply because of his bubbly personality."

The duo looked at the Ultimate Photographer, who is simply on the floor, exhausted.

"Is this idiot okay?", Nori asked with a very confused look.

Miyo then gave a thumbs-up, "I'm good Nori!"

Nori gave a simply facepalm, while the other sighed at Miyo.

Meanwhile, Akihiro watched from the short distance, quietly looking down in shame, before proceeding to pilot the skeld, heading towards new locations for their 2-week vacation.

~~~

As time went on, everyone started to grow suspicion on Akihiro.

While many of the crewmates were encouraged by Miyo to remain happy and positive, made the others convinced that Akihiro knows something that they don't even know about.

Slowly but surely, everyone around Miyo were suddenly killed in the hands of Akihiro, because of the fact that all of them know too much about his role.

As an imposter…

Akihiro carried the corpse of his latest victim, Tori Chabashira, into his closet, where he kept all the bodies of his once living crewmates.

"I can't live on like this…", the purple imposter sighed, now all alone in his room, "Damn… How can you stay this happy Miyo…"

All that was left, was Miyo himself, as he walked across the hallway of the skeld, looking at all the lovely pictures he took.

"Well…I guess I have no choice…Miyo is the only one left…"

When Akihiro closed down all the lights, just to get his final kill over and done with, he can hear Miyo from the edge of the hallway.

And he was, crying?

"Man…", the yellow crewmate gently smiled, "I know that you're no longer with us. But no matter what happens, God will always be there, and you'll see that up there, it'll always be good to be alive."

Akihiro slowed down, and paused when he heard those words from Miyo.

He can tell that the Ultimate Photographer was trying to hide away the frowning tears, as if he knew that his end was nearby.

"What matters now, is that it was good to be alive, and I'm also happy to have survived until this point."

Akihiro started to shake from all the guilt he laid.

He never seen this side of Miyo, all sad and filled with tears.

But at the same time, the purple imposter can hear that deep down, Miyo still kept his postivity and hope even after knowing that he's going to die in his arms.

Then, that's the breaking point for both Akihiro, as well as Miyo himself.

"The saints and angels sing, choir of bells chime~ As you all reach heaven…Where my sister Angie will meet you all with open arms…!"

Finally, that was the straw that broke Akihiro.

As the lights turned back on, for Miyo to see, the Ultimate Photographer turned around with his usual smile, but with tears added to the mix.

"Hey, Miyo!", Akihiro said, as he eventually showed a kind and sincere smile.

Miyo showed a bubbly look, still with small tears, "Yes Akihiro?"

The purple imposter, slowly approached the yellow crewmate, before offering to reach out for his hand for a handshake.

"Is it true Miyo?", Akihiro asked, "After everything that I have done, you are still willing to see the bright side?"

Miyo showed even more tears, but still kept a positive and sincere looking smile and happiness on his face.

"Of course Akihiro! Even in death, you will always know that it was good to be alive when it lasted!"

Akihiro, then threw away his knife, and into the direction of the now visible spirits that both he and Miyo can see.

"Akihiro…", Miyo gently smiled.

The purple imposter sighed, "I know what I did was wrong, but I just wanted to let you know that-"

Miyo didn't care, and happily hugged Akihiro.

"Despite all the bad things you done, I know it is just your job you were destined to have!"

Akihiro couldn't do it anymore, and decided to gently hug Miyo back in a very sincere manner.

Which ended up being confirmed to be a sort of peace treaty between the too.

Even though he did bad, Akihiro ended up changing just for Miyo, sparing him in this life-and-death situation.

And the two took one more selfie, before Akihiro officially changed over a new leaf.

For Miyo, who knows that no matter what happens, it was good to be alive.


End file.
